


regrets

by r_eddie



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunken Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Reddie, Soulmate AU, Stenbrough, another one, benverly - Freeform, drunk eddie, no pennywise, they're around 18-19 here, this is late so im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_eddie/pseuds/r_eddie
Summary: Where people can feel what their soulmate feels when they touched and things that are hidden safely in their mind are blurted out unexpectedly.-The second Richie accidentally touched Eddie, they instantly knew that they were soulmates. But the problem was that they couldn't even stand being in the same room as each other.When their friends found out, they became determined to help them realize what they're missing out in front of them.





	regrets

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wanted to write a series about this to explain what happened before (all of what you're going to read later), for you guys to visualize it further and to get a little more attached to how I write the characters, but I thought that there would probably be a lot of postponing in writing the other chapters because I'm getting a bit busy at the moment, so I hope you still enjoy this blur of a new fanfic! 
> 
> Oh, and also, the sentences and quotes in italics are Richie's past memories.

Richie walks into the house, instantly getting lost and shoved by the swarm of sweaty and sticky bodies, dancing and drinking their night away carelessly. The clock didn’t even strike twelve yet, but of course, people were already drunk. It somehow reminded him of the time when he and Eddie realized that they were soulmates.

 _God_ , he can’t believe he used to _hate_ him. (He didn’t even know how or why he did in the first place)

He was already pushing people out of the way to get to his friends, or more specifically, to Eddie. He wasn’t actually planning to go to the New Year’s Eve party - that one of the people at their school hosted - because…

_“No,” Richie shook his head, “That was fucking terrible and I’m never doing it again.” he said, bringing the cigarette to his lips and taking a drag out of it. He and Eddie were set up by his friends earlier, suffice to say, it didn’t go very well._

_Beverly opens her mouth to say something, but Richie cuts her off. “He fucking pulled the cigarette out of my fingers and stomped on it! He wasted a perfectly new one that I just took out, then left! He fucking left,”_

_The ginger-haired girl whined, “Richie, I’ve apologized way too many times already.” She sighed, “Yes, I know it didn’t go as planned, but, come on, give your - whatever relationship you two currently have (in which Richie scoffed and muttered an annoyed response) - a chance. I mean, shit, the guy you’ve hated since birth (God knows whatever reason, Beverly added,) is your goddamn soulmate! Can you believe that?”_

_Richie gave her the look that made her pout. “Richie…” She pleaded, grabbing his arm unexpectedly, making him lose his balance for a second._

_He recovered and glared at his best friend. “Why are you making this like it’s such a big deal? And, Jesus, don’t you have someone else to bother in your life?” He spat out annoyingly, but there was no bite in it. “Do you even have a life?”_

_She ignores the last retorts. “Because it_ is _a big deal! You’re literally the only one in our group that isn’t in a relationship with their soulmate.” She said._

_Richie removes his arm from Beverly’s grasp. “What are you talking about? Stan hasn’t met his,” Richie replied, furrowing his eyebrows._

_Beverly laughs, “Yes, he has -” She halts, coming into realization of what she had just said._

_The lanky boy raises an eyebrow, silently asking who his soulmate was, but Beverly changes the subject back to him. “Rich, I’ve been waiting for this moment to come! And I’m desperate, and so are the others, including Eddie’s friends.”_

_“How are you desperate - okay, mind your own life, Marsh!” He retorted. He didn’t really mean it, and truthfully, he’s kind of glad that someone cares for how his life is going._

_“I am minding my own life!” She said, “And since you’re a part of it, your relationships with other people matter to me.”_

_Richie shook his head again, “I don’t know what the world was thinking, pairing you up with Haystack.” he joked, clicking his tongue, then pulling the cigarette back into his lips._

_In the corner of his eye, he could see the redhead placing her hands on her hips, smiling. “Well, I don’t know what the world was thinking, pairing you and your enemy up.” She said smugly, throwing his words back to him._

_He didn’t reply, but kept glancing at her sideways. He hears her sigh in defeat. “I really don’t understand why you’re so against...being with your soulmate.”_

_“I -”_

_“Yes, I know. You hate him, he hates you, but trust me, I know some people who had the same situation as you do, and they regret even disliking their partner.” She said, earning Richie’s attention. “Oh, and I’ve seen it in movies, too.” Richie rolled his eyes, facing away from her._

_She grabs his arm, gently this time, making him look back at her. “Come on, please.” She plead. “Just - just try until...New Year’s Eve.”_ Two months until New Year’s, _Richie calculated. “Try tolerating him, and see if you sense something - anything - different towards what you feel about him. But if you still_ don’t _, well, you can stop talking to him and I’ll stop bothering you.”_

Richie honestly doesn’t know why he said yes to it, but he told Eddie what him and Beverly talked about, and he surprisingly agreed, although there were some questions that made the both of them doubt what was going to happen in the future.

 _“We’ll just see about that, now will we?”_ He remembers himself telling Eddie that.

He didn’t know what he got himself into, and he’s really regretting it because Eddie made a rule where they weren’t allowed to touch each other because it was “cheating”. Richie, the stubborn rebel that he was, sneaked in some touches when Eddie was busy paying attention to something else. He felt weird fuzzy feelings surging through him every time he did and he felt that he was falling deeper each touch he made. It made him desperate and gave him these urges to attack Eddie with his hands, anything physical just so he could touch him and drown in his kept feelings.

He vowed then to not touch him without his permission.

Richie squints his eyes, trying to take a better look at the two couples that were visibly making-out a few steps ahead of him.

He thinks one of them was Stan, and the other was…

 _Bill_ -

A pair of arms looped around his neck tightly, and a pair of legs trapped his waist. “Woah!” Richie exclaimed, his arms instinctively going under the attacker’s knees to hold them in place.

A swerve of emotions filled him inside, and he was very familiar with this feeling that his own knees almost gave out.

He turns his head to catch a glimpse of the person behind him, and all he saw was brown curls that drove him crazy not being able to touch them. “Eds?”

The short boy giggled in response, resting his chin on Richie’s shoulder. “I like it when you call me that,” He said.

Richie was very much surprised when he said that, because he always told him to “fuck off” every time he calls him “Eds”.

 _“People blurt out things that are kept in their mind out of their will when they touch their soulmate, just like I do with Ben."_ He remembers Beverly telling him.

Eddie’s locks were tickling the back of his neck as he felt a pair of soft lips graze his ear. “You smell so fucking amazing, Rich.” He whispered, before burying his head to his neck as he hummed in satisfaction.

This was all so new to Richie, and he thought that he can’t get enough of this.

Richie looks around, searching for a table to put Eddie on. When he found an unoccupied one, he brushes away some cans and plastic cups and places the shorter boy on top of it.

He was about to fix his jeans that slid down a little when Eddie jumped on him, but he got pulled down as soon as Eddie was seated. Legs were being wrapped around Richie’s hips and the same pair of arms snaked around his neck.

Eddie giggles again, his eyes slightly hazy and the smell of his breath reeked of alcohol. Richie absentmindedly moves his hands toward Eddie’s waist, before asking. “Are you drunk?” This was very unlikely to be happening. _Eddie_ and _drunk_ just didn’t seem to fit in one sentence.

He unhooks an arm off and showed his hand to Richie, pinching his thumb and index finger together. “A little bit,” Then smiling lazily up at him.

The smile was giving Richie heartaches, and the feeling caused Eddie to furrow his eyebrows and put a hand to his chest, rubbing it.

Richie could feel the confusion in him, then he remembers what their touches can do, making him insecure and anxious. “Oh, Jesus, you’re making me nervous.” He blurted out.

Eddie places his hand back to Richie’s head, his fingers curling and playing with his hair. While he was busy doing this, Richie became busy noticing tiny details about Eddie.

He noticed how his curls fell down to his eyebrows, a few unruly ones reached down to his dark hazel eyes that were blinking slowly, he noticed a small bead of sweat trickling down Eddie’s forehead, his nose that was scrunched up and was spattered with tiny freckles, and the way his pink sweaty lips slightly open in concentration.

He became so lost in the moment, that he nearly missed what some guy said that held a microphone. “ _We’ve got a minute left before the beginning of a new year! Take your partners and get ready for the countdown!_ ” The guy said loudly and excitedly.

The music went back and blared on the speakers, and some people went back to dancing and the others went to find their partners.

Fingers folded around Richie’s glasses, then it was pulled up to his head. His vision became blurry, but he could still see the dark brown eyes that were staring back at him. They blocked all his surroundings as he focused on the boy in front of him. He could feel _everything_ that Eddie was feeling. Especially that lingering desire, hiding behind the cluster of emotions, trapped and threatening to be freed.

“ _I_ _promise you’re gonna thank me once you guys get to stop hating each other."_ Beverly once told him.

He hears Eddie sigh. He could feel Eddie becoming sober each second. “God, why did I make that stupid rule? We could’ve down this a long time ago.” He said, pulling their bodies closer. “I could’ve...done things that I didn’t have to regret that I didn’t do, now.”

Richie places his hands on each side of Eddie’s face, caressing his cheeks softly. “Eds…” He whispered.

He can’t tell which feelings were whose now, because they were mixed, and it confused and overwhelmed the both of them, but the feeling the stood out the most was the _longing_.

Something reminded Richie about his current life, though. About his bad habits and how he quitted smoking because Eddie didn’t like them. How him and Eddie were complete opposites and he’s always thought that they would never work out because he felt like he wasn’t enough for him, and that he was out of his league.

The music halted and the countdown began. “ _10!_ ” The guy counted, followed by everyone else in the room. “ _9...8...7!_ ”

 _Fuck_ , Richie was afraid. Afraid that he was never going to satisfy Eddie, and that he was going to be what his parents became and Eddie was going to leave him. And that was what he feared the most. _Abandonment_.

“ _5_ _...4!_ ”

Eddie’s eyes awaited, getting impatient and sad as he wondered what was taking him so long to say what he’s about to say. “ _...3!_ ”

 _But shit,_ who the hell cares what would happen in the next few years? This was the present and Richie was going to live in it. He was going to make it _fucking_ worth it.

“ _...2!_ ” He could hear the sound of his heart thumping rapidly in his ears.

There were no doubts anymore that Eddie didn’t like Richie back because he could feel what he felt, and that was enough for Richie to back out of his reverie and say, “I love you so _fucking_ much.”

“ _...1!_ ” Eddie’s breath was shaking as he said the words. “ _Happy New Year!_ ” The crowd screamed and celebrated.

Richie feels his head being yanked forward, his chapped lips crushing into Eddie’s soft ones. Cheers were deafened out clearly as Richie curls his fingers around Eddie’s hips and pulled him closer.

Their lips moved around each other’s perfectly, leaving no space for them to breathe. What surprised Richie was when Eddie slips his fingers in his hair and tugged them, making Richie open his mouth, gasping at the pressure. He surprised him even more when Eddie slid his tongue inside his mouth and intertwined them together, playing and teasing.

Richie never thought Eddie would be the one to initiate that action, since he was the person who always complained about how much germs there were in an individual, and that the entire thought was disgusting.

There were short pauses, just to grasp enough oxygen to keep them moving, then Eddie pulling him back to another hot kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and it made Richie feel like jelly.

All he knew now was that Eddie kissed like there was no tomorrow, that he was so deeply falling for this boy.

And yes, it was totally fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment of what you think! :)))


End file.
